1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to test systems, and more particularly to a protection circuit for a test system.
2. Description of Related Art
An enclosure of a communication product is generally grounded during testing to ensure safety of electrical parts and/or test operators. FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram of a commonly used test system 10. The test system 10 comprises a device under test (DUT) 11 and a power transformer box 12 providing suitable electrical signals to the DUT 11. The DUT 11 includes an enclosure 110 with circuits 111, and a socket 112. The power transformer box 12 transforms direct-current (DC) signals to the DUT 11. A plug 13 is connected to the power transformer box 12 via a ground wire 14 and is adapted to be inserted into the socket 112 in the enclosure 110 to ensure the enclosure 110 of the DUT 11 is grounded during testing.
The commonly used test system 10 may be dangerous, to some extent. That is, if when the tested circuits 111 are connected to the power transformer box 12, the plug 13 is not inserted into the socket 112 of the enclosure 11, and/or the plug 13 is pulled out from the socket 112 of the enclosure 11 before the tested circuits 111 are disconnected from the power transformer box 12, due to a mistake of the test operators. The mistake could result in damage to the DUT 11, and injury to an operator if the DUT 11 is not grounded.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.